Confused Feelings
by NoName06
Summary: Perasaan ino terhadap teman dekatnya. Sakura.


Kenapa disaat aku di dekatmu, aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri? Kenapa disaat aku di dekatmu, semua terasa menyenangkan dan terasa manis? Kenapa di saat kau jauh, aku selalu merasa khawatir dan ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa di saat kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu, kadang aku cemburu dan ingin memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri? Kenapa aku selalu ingin melihatmu lagi dan lagi?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa diriku bisa menjadi begini kepadamu. Dahulu semuanya tampak biasa saja untuk kita. Kau temanku dan aku temanmu. Kita selalu bercanda tawa selalu saat kita bertemu. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benakku bahwa aku akan merasakan perasaan yang aneh ke padamu. Waktu pun berlalu dan begitupun dengan kita. Muncul dimana aku merasakan hal yang sulit untuk dirangkai dalam kata-kata.

Aku merasa dirimu saat itu sangatlah manis di mataku. Entah kenapa semua hal yang kau lakukan terlihat mempesona di mataku. Aku pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di saat aku melihatmu. Aku selalu ingin memujimu dan menjahilimu. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Semua perasaanku bercampur aduk. Perasaan senang, bingung, aneh, sedih semuanya menjadi satu. Dulu aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu semua. Tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya berubah?

Sejujurnya ada perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin menjaga, dan melihat dia senang. Ada perasaan yang ingin membuat dia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Yang aku tahu, dia salah satu ciptaan tuhan yang menurutku menarik dan terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dia membuatku penasaran dengan sifatnya dan membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena dinding pembatas dirinya tidak boleh dilewati olehku. Aku cukup melihatnya dari jauh, menjaganya dari jauh tanpa aku sentuh. Aku masih ragu apakah ini perasaan yang hanya sekedar tertarik sesaat, kagum, suka, sayang ataukah cinta. Aku masih belum tahu. Aku harap suatu hari nanti, aku mengetahui jawabannya. Mungkin untuk saat ini nikmati saja perasaanku ini. Perasaan yang entah tidak tahu apa, dan semoga perasaan ini tidak berkembang. Aku harap kita tetap berteman seperti biasanya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah di antara kita. Cukup seperti ini saja.

Sepertinya aku bukan tertarik akan wajahmu atau badanmu. Aku tertarik kepada sifatmu. Sifatmu itulah yang membuatku terjatuh. Entah sedalam apa aku jatuh karena sifatmu itu. Aku tidak bisa merangkai dalam kata kata sifatmu itu seperti apa, yang aku tahu aku sangat mengagumi sifatmu. Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku tersipu malu karena sifatmu itu.

Kau sangat peduli kepadaku. Di saat diriku salah, pasti kau selalu memberitahuku dan menasehatiku. Di saat diriku malas untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting, kau malah memarahiku dan membuatku menjadi semangat lagi. Itu salah satu sifat yang aku sukai darimu. Mungkin kau memang begitu kepada semua orang, dan aku dengan bodohnya seenaknya berharap bahwa kau hanya begitu kepadaku saja. Aku tahu bahwa aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu saja di ingatkan olehmu. Aku harus berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin dia memperhatikanku sedalam itu, karena aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah dalam pertemanan di antara kita. Aku harus berhenti berharap dan berharap atas segala apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku. Dia hanya menganggapku teman dan tidak lebih dari itu. Dan aku pun harus menganggap dia sebagai temanku juga.

Kadang ada dimana perasaan ingin memiliki. Tapi aku tahu itu salah. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan seperti itu. Aku harus memaksa diriku agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam dan terbuai olehnya. Karena jikalau itu terjadi, akan berbahaya. Dia salah satu manusia yang tidak boleh aku cintai. Ya karena kita adalah perempuan.

"Why you always make me feel anxious?" -heart

"Is it love? I don't think so. Cause i don't know what to do if i'm fall in love with u." -brain

"Maybe i'm a girl who just curious with everything new to me. Don't take it seriously, cause i know this feelings will fade sooner or later." -brain

"Let's enjoy this feelings and don't let them grow, cause it's dangerous." -brain


End file.
